


【范基】【FANDRAL X LOKI】Mischief

by YOTO



Series: FANDRAL X LOKI [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOTO/pseuds/YOTO
Summary: 對不起，私心設定，雷二范X雷一基沉迷在 Zachary Levi 美色之下。-------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel)
Series: FANDRAL X LOKI [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906882
Kudos: 3





	【范基】【FANDRAL X LOKI】Mischief

01

那深藍色的天幕，如光滑的絲絨寶石般，精緻華美，金黃色光芒映照在 Asgard 城堡上，像極了一幅鑲著黃色金邊的油彩畫。

兩道影子相偎得很近，他們說說笑笑的在街上走著。

其中一人便是三勇士中的 Fandral，他露著好看又迷人的笑容，對著身邊的女伴說著一句又一句的情話。

在昏黃的燈光下，女孩她那漆黑的長捲髮像絲絨一樣滑順柔軟，還有那條小花辮垂在胸口因 Fandral 的話語微微晃蕩著，她笑盈盈地眨了眨那雙如早晨還沾著露水的嫩芽眼睛，她...眼神中帶著點狡詐，像是個吃到了糖般的孩子。

是的，他——其實是 Loki 。

Loki 向來都是有仇必報的類型。

沒錯，在 Fandral 與 Thor 和其他人嘲笑自己下馬時沒站穩而跌入厚厚的雪堆當中時，他們就應該要知道，今天不會是個平靜的一天。

在將 Volstagg 的雞腿變成隻青蛙、在 Hogan 找不到被施了隱形魔法的尖刺槌、在 Lady Sif 手中她最喜歡的那條手鍊變成蚯蚓、在 Thor 開心的捧起一條小蛇時，大喊一聲「Yay! It’s me!」的解除偽裝並刺向他的腹部。

剩下最後一個無疑必是 Fandral 了。

02

雖然也不是沒有和 Fandral 有過交談，但老實說沒想到 Fandral 的嘴這麼能言善道，根本就媲美了自己銀舌頭的功力，只不過是對著女孩兒，難怪有這麼多女神對他傾心。

Loki 靠在水池旁在心裡盤算著，應當該在什麼時候做個完美 ending 的時候，Fandral 不知從哪拿來一束漂亮的綠色雛菊。

「獻給你，我的愛...你不曉得我看著花總是能想起你那雙眼。」Fandral 的眼中像是包裹著蜜糖般，溫柔且真誠，讓人著迷的移不開視線

洛基有點失神的接過花束，「now give me a kiss?」

是的!應該在 Fandral 想親吻自己的瞬間—變身—DaLa———然後要讓 Fandral 知道他是多麼的愚昧、丟臉！

想想就覺得好笑。啊哈！Fandral 看看你！你該瞧瞧你的蠢樣！

03

瞧瞧你的蠢樣！Loki ！

Loki 不可置信的在心裡吶喊，到底發生了什麼事？

回過神的自己已經軟綿綿的倒在 Fandral 懷中，雙唇被親吻的微微泛紅。

....不是！他怎麼能！  
他太低估了情場老手 - Fandral的速度(?)了！

在洛基還在為自己的失算忿忿不平時「我還以為我們不是兩情相願呢...」Fandral 輕輕的擁著懷中的人，笑了笑

「.....嗯...」在失去了最好的現身機會的 Loki ，陷入兩難的境地，是要繼續裝下去？或是直接攤牌？

不...直接攤牌實在是太丟人了...怎麼能承認自己其實對 Fandral 似乎也有那麼一點點意思？

就一點點。

見懷中的人沒了反應，Fandral 親暱的用下巴蹭了蹭他的頭頂，「畢竟你老是喜歡自己一個人待著，只有見到了你哥哥才會露出笑容，我以為我肯定是沒機會的。」

「他只不過是個蠢蛋...」....「等等，你說什麼？！」

Loki 眯起雙眼狠狠的瞪向 Fandral，他看了看四周，確定了周圍無其他閒雜人等，下一秒綠色的光芒散去後，他變回了原本模樣。

「你！你什麼時候知道的！」氣急敗壞的 Loki 一把扯住了 Fandral 的領子，向來都是自己對他人惡作劇，可從來沒有反過來過!

「一開始？」Fandral 聳了聳肩「Lady Loki 的模樣的確美麗，但還是你現在這個樣子動人。」Fandral 執起 Loki 的手，在手背上留下了個吻

Loki 臉上以肉眼可見的染上潮紅。

============================================

雙向暗戀梗?  
順帶一提，绿色雏菊的花语是暗恋~~~~

希望大家喜歡...<3


End file.
